


Tis a fitting occasion to part with that blue rose of my dreams

by Catullus



Series: words unsaid to you, whose name shall remain unspoken [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catullus/pseuds/Catullus
Summary: A blue rose, at the end, is but an unattainable dream.





	Tis a fitting occasion to part with that blue rose of my dreams

It was a glorious morning, fitting for its purpose. The gentle sunlight caressed the grass along the slope upon which the chapel was built. The dew from the previous night glistens in the faint rays of the early day. Already, as I stand overlooking the lake, I can already hear the excited chatter of the wedding party. 

My companion hovers by my side, awkwardly inquiring after my memories of the time here upon the hill. I merely smile in return, eyes instead fixated on the corsage on my wrist. My companion who had chased me relentlessly through the numerous years had sought high and low to find a blue rose that would not blister my skin, to think that such could be a reality, and yet here I am. My Beloved’s bride has such charming wedding ideas. To each new beginnings, to new traditions, each guest to bring their own flower corsage as a glad tiding in the language of the flowers. 

A blue rose, an unattainable love. A blue rose by definition cannot exist on this plane in both time and space, yet we, as supplicants, bend all rules to bring it to being, even if it is an illusion. A blue rose, originally white, full of purity and reverence, to be forcibly transformed to another hue, to give it a meaning inherently different to its true nature. How suitable this is in every dimension of my current self. 

The chimes sound above me, signaling the imminent start of the happy tidings. Those bells bring such bittersweet memories. That my Beloved would find his bride here, in this place where my heart was shattered whilst he resided far away. There is irony here, that this is the place that welcomed him here as I departed alone, silently saying farewells, expecting no answer in return. That they met here, in the stardust remains of my heart scattered across the many acres of this land, it’s unbearable. 

My companion beckons me out of my reverie. As I pass by the doors, I hear the urgent whisperings of frantic urgency. That the bride’s bouquet has been missing in the rush of preparations. In this hall that is overflowing with the gentle bells of the lilies of the valley, such tragedy. Feeling my companion pause at my hesitation to continue our walk to our designated places, I approach the tearful bride’s maids. Only to offer them the lone blue rose resting daintily against my wrist. Surely this is retribution to deliver that last piece of my Love to the one who will be held in my stead. 

My companion silently escorts me away. In direct view of my Beloved, whose gaze I refuse to meet even now. As the music begins to officially mark the celebration of the joining of my Beloved and his bride, my blank mask is broken by the soft lamentations of someone trying to reach me from far away. It would seem that once again I am to be saved by the misfortune of a stranger. As I abandon my companion and walk alone in opposite direction of the path of my Beloved’s bride who continues to descend Virgin’s Road, resplendent with that enchanting bouquet overflowing with lilies of the valley centered around that single ephemeral blue rose, that blue rose that had been mine. Perhaps it was Vain Hope that I felt gaze upon my retreating visage. But this time, surely this time, I promise with what little pride and sanity I have remaining to my name, I will not look back. You shall never see nor hear me shed tears ever again in this life time. That is my final vow to you. 

This time, truly, truly, this must be fare thee well, My Love.


End file.
